guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monument of Honor
My monument of honor doesn't look like this. It has a big statue in the blue stuff as well. Here's a screenie of it. --24.78.143.71 03:20, 2 September 2007 (CDT) *Ditto. I think this is linked to the amount of maxed titles you have. Do you happen to have 5-9 maxed titles? -WNxZexion 09:45, 2 September 2007 (CDT) **Yea, I've got 9 maxed I think. --24.78.143.71 19:32, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Exactly. I'm about to hit 10, so I'll see if it changes further into the Kind Of A Big Deal title track. RoseOfKali 16:49, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Jefe Is there any information on as to how many titles are displayed max? also is it known wether a not maxed title such as lucky will grow as your title does, or does it not even make a difference? the deep, but no urgoz? why is there a title you can show for doing the deep, but not for urgoz? doesn't seem fair. Anikulapo 21:31, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Did you even check? I doubt that there is a title for completing The Deep but not for Urgoz's Warren. --Kale Ironfist 21:40, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::The titles are still being added. Some others to look for are Legendary protector, all guardian titles, and legendary skill hunter. Also, the sweet tooth and drunkard requirements are not confirmed to be from the first rank -Ezekiel 05:28, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::: I have Drunkard r1, but can't display it. Ichimaru 11:18, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::My ranger has completed Urgoz a number of times and the monument does not recognize it, but I'll have to do it again to see if the game will remember it now since it sounds like that is what's needed. Anikulapo 08:12, 5 September 2007 (CDT) On another note, does The Deep have to be completed after the release of GWEN for the title to be available? I've done it twice in the past and that title wasn't available to me. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 11:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes. 11:30, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::Probably because before the release of GWEN the game did not keep track of whether you completed the mission or not. (Unlike the Sorrow's Furnace quests, which the game did keep track of.) RoseOfKali 16:39, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Do you have to complete it in HM too? Talos935 15:48, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Gamer Rank It's not true that u can show gamer rank 2+! im rank 2 (pro skillz) and can actally NOT show the title yet. Can anybody confirm that? :Confirmed. I suspect it displays at rank 3. Rette Alarix 129.105.122.65 14:38, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::That sucks. I love my Pro Skillz title. Screw the idiotic numchuck skillz. They should let me show it at rank 2! I PROTEST!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:51, 5 September 2007 (CDT) DoA Saw a SS of a DoA title (conqueror of the Domain of Anguish), no idea what the requirements are. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 09:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Yes i obtain this today, require is to camplete all quest's and kill Mallyx. image:conqueror_doa.jpg ~ Wrzosek ::This isn't retroactive =( Caasig 05:08, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Vanquisher The Monument is allowing me to display my Elonan Vanquisher title, so i'll make a section for those titles on the page. SarielV 23:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) SF The Sorrow Furnace one displayes after you complete Final Assault, which comes after the To Sorrow Furnace quest, does that count as the same chain though? [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 09:09, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Can you do The Final Assault without doing To Sorrow's Furnace? --84.24.206.123 09:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's not possible to get Final Assault without completing To Sorrow's Furnace. I don't know what would happen if you partied with someone who had it active and then finished it though. -Ezekiel 11:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::: I partied w/ a guildie to do Final Assault to finish my baby moa on a char that had not done the SF questline, was able to accept and complete the quest, the title does not appear for me. Anikulapo 22:47, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I completed that quest chain before the release of Eye of the North, and it doesn't show up as a possible achievement to display. Looks like you have to finish Final Assault again for it to show up. -Gildan Bladeborn 11:56, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Title appeared for me after completing the Final Assault. 91.104.19.65 FoW/UW I took the liberty to add the Legendary Defender of Ascalon and the conqueror of FoW to the list. I'm assuming there is also a conqueror of UW, however I'd like confirmation from someone who has already achieved this before adding it to the article.French Connections 14:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Last night a group of us completed all the quests in UW, and no new monument options appeared. Maybe you have to vanquish it? 24.6.103.1 14:32, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's bizarre... O_O I don't think vanquishing it will do anything, tho. It should be comparable to the FOW requirement, meaning all the quests. Did you complete ALL the quests after the release of GWEN, or were some completed before and you just finished the rest? RoseOfKali 15:08, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::OOH! OOH! Has anyone tried walking into UW with hero Gwen in their party? Maybe her mother's Ghost has a quest or something, which will complete the UW quest list? RoseOfKali 15:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Um.. yes? Go to the Gwen hero page, it says stuff at the bottom 'bout Gwen's convo with mother in UW. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 15:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Guild did all of UW yesterday, got the monument Nietzsche 21:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) currently FoW and UW are somewhat bugged, teams that complete these are having mixed results when it comes to being able to display a title Monument of Honor at 20 maxed titles Have the title "I have many leather-bound books" (rank 4) This is what my statue looks like if someone wants to post it. If you need to see I have the title to verify the statue, ill upload a cap of that as well Mike The Psycho 18:46, 6 September 2007 (CDT) So now we have monument for maxed titles 0-4, 5-9, 10-14, and 20-24. Need one for 15-19... RoseOfKali 05:04, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Never mind that ^... Anyone have 25+? RoseOfKali 05:06, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Added 15-19 Yesterday, I wanna see the "God Amongst Mere Mortals" hall. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:45, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Unfortunately my graphics card doesn't display the monument properly, otherwise I'd toss up a screencap of 25+: http://img249.imageshack.us/img249/3108/monumentswd3.jpg It's basically the same as the one for 20+, but with a beam of blue light from the ceiling illuminating the entire monument. http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/5259/beamxu4.jpg If anyone wants to take a proper screencapture of it, feel free to contact me in-game. --Exa 20:46, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Here is a screen shot to verify that the monument is the same for r4 and r5 of the koabd track. IMGhttp://img.photobucket.com/albums/v201/tufnel/gw024.jpg[/IMG] 72.11.116.63 18:18, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Guardian Titles? Noticed we don't have any of the Guardian Titles or the Legendary guardian title on here. Can someone check any of these titles? -Ezekiel 05:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Here. I've taken the liberty of uploading a screenshot of all my monuments, someone more literate than me can do the actual article :p :Also, guardian displays as that silly map, the insignia is the same as protector, with the Hard Mode helmet above it in gold. Legendary Vanquisher has the same insignia as the Vanquishers, the monument is the same as the Legendary Carto/Protector/Guardian. :If there's anything I missed, let me know! Mdkblackwolf 10:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Pictures of Trophies I was thinking, why not link the name of the trophies to pictures of them? Comments?[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 09:47, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. People should attempt to take the pictures during the little cinematic when they are being added, which grants the best view of the statue. We could even make it into a table-like gallery, kind of like the armor galleries. This will remove about half the text currently on the page describing all the statues. RoseOfKali 15:06, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I uploaded 3 of the trophies. Fortune, Misfortune, Hero of Elona. , , . I hope this helps. I took the screenshots during the cinematic. Kunpapa 12:20, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Titan Quest Has anyone completed the Titan Quest series in Tyria after the relase of GW:EN? I wonder if it has a statue as well. :I would doubt it, it's a non-repeatable quest so anyone that already had it done should be able to claim it now, someone would've mentioned it by now if that was so. -Ezekiel 05:01, 12 September 2007 (CDT) No tapestry? No tapestry to activate this one??? It took mine from my inventory!!!!(Am Bups 08:41, 17 September 2007 (CDT))